


With Love

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The boys would be lying if any of them said they weren’t a little worried about Christmas this year. It was an important one - their first one as boyfriends, as their own little family. But since they achieved neither fame nor fortune yet, the boys had to come up with their own handmade presents, considering the disparity of their financial situation.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stocking Stuffers 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587598
Kudos: 39
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	With Love

The boys would be lying if any of them said they weren’t a little worried about Christmas this year. It was an important one - their first one as boyfriends, as their own little family. But since they achieved neither fame nor fortune yet, the boys had to come up with their own handmade presents, considering the disparity of their financial situation.

On Christmas morning they sat together huddled under their pile of blankets and pillows with their tea in front of what they could passibly call their Christmas tree. There was a sense of nervous excitement in the air as Freddie was the first to pull out his gifts. It went without saying that none of them could afford anything shiny and new, but Freddie was still anxious about his choice of gift. 

“This isn’t really the sort of thing you can wrap, so I uh, borrowed, the folders from the art department,”

Beside him, Roger giggled and the sound alone was enough to soothe Freddie’s nerves. Freddie peaked at what was inside the first of the three manila folders he was holding. He quickly closed it shut and then passed it to Roger with a kiss to his cheek,

“For you, my darling,” 

Roger grinned as he eagerly opened the folder, inside was a pastel sketch Freddie had done of him. The image was a closeup of Roger’s head and torso as he sat behind his drum kit, which was out of the shot. He had an arm raised, drum stick in hand and was flashing a bright smile. Roger looked at it in awe. Freddie had somehow managed to capture the way his body moved and the lights shone on him when he performed. 

“Freddie, this is beautiful,” Roger whispered hoarsely, overcome with emotion. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, “How much time did it take you to do this? It’s amazing,”

“Longer than I wanted it to take, I’ll admit,” Freddie chuckled, “You’re not exactly known for sitting still.” 

Roger carefully set his gift down before looking to Freddie,

“Thank you,” He threw his arms around Freddie’s neck and pressed their lips together. 

“Brimi, you’re next, my love,” Freddie said when he and Roger pulled apart. 

On Freddie’s other side, Brian held his hands out, eagerly waiting to see what Freddie had come up with for him. The folder barely had time to land in Brian’s hands before he was opening it. Brian audibly drew in a breath when his eyes landed on Freddie’s portrait of him. It was a shot of Brian’s profile, his head tipped back as he looked up at the sky. Freddie had chosen watercolours for him and it made him seem vibrant yet soft,

“Freddie, this is amazing,” Brian breathed, not daring to tear his eyes away from all the details he was taking in. 

“You really like it?”

“Of course I do, it’s gorgeous. I can’t wait to hang it up,” Brian pulled Freddie in for a kiss, “Thank you. I love it,” 

Freddie grinned, relieved that his creative endeavours seemed to be a hit so far. He reached over Brian to hand John his folder, who took it with a small smirk,

“Saved the best for last, I see,” 

Freddie chuckled, “Open it up, smartass,” 

John did just that, and Freddie swore that the smile that lit up his face was bright enough to power all of London. He glanced over at Freddie, 

“I can’t believe how talented you are,”

John’s attention was quickly brought back down to the charcoal sketch of himself that he was holding. Freddie had gotten him in a moment of laughter, his eyes crinkling in the corners, his little tooth gap on full display. 

“I don’t even have words, Freddie. This is amazing, thank you so much,” 

Freddie tried to shrug off his praise, but he could feel his cheeks heating up.

“I’m glad you like it, dear,”

“I love it. Really, I do,” John reached over Brian to bring Freddie into a firm kiss. 

“Okay, my turn!” Roger said, jumping up to fetch his presents from under the tree. “Brimi, this is yours, baby,”

When Brian got a hold of his present, it was light and a little squishy beneath his fingers. Curiously, Brian tore the gift open. Hidden beneath the wrapping paper was a hand-knit navy scarf. Brian pulled it out and held it up, in the light he saw how there were traces of silver shining through the dark material. 

“I chose navy and silver for you because the combination reminded me of the night sky,” Roger explained. 

“It’s gorgeous, Rog, thank you,” Brian placed it around his neck, the soft wool immediately brought added warmth. “Where’d you get it?”

“I made it,” Roger announced proudly. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes!” 

“Well, I’m very impressed, darling,” Freddie said, admiring his work. “And it looks fantastic on our Bri,”

A rosy pink dusted Brian’s cheeks at Freddie’s compliment and he ducked his head. Roger managed to sneak a peck on his cheek before turning his attention to John, 

“You’re next, Deaky,” 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Roger had done the same thing for all of them - each of his gifts were about the same size as he handed John the proper one. John pulled his scarf out to reveal that Roger had chosen a coal-black yarn for him, with traces of a sparkling navy running through it. 

“I thought it would bring out your eyes,” Roger offered. 

John took the hint and tried it on with a smile,

“What do you think?” He asked, batting his lashes as he showed off the scarf. 

“You got the colours just right, Roggie,” Freddie said in awe as John’s green eyes seemed to pop even more than usual. 

Brian nodded and hummed his agreement,

“What do  _ you _ think, John?”

“I love it,” John answered immediately. He looked to Roger, “Thank you, babe, really. It’s perfect.” 

Roger grinned and blew him a kiss. 

“My turn now,” Freddie declared eager to see what colours Roger had chosen for him. 

After quickly tearing through the paper, Freddie held up a golden yellow scarf. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there were traces of bronze glittering through. 

“It reminds me of your smile,” Roger said, cutting through Freddie’s thoughts. 

Freddie smirked,

“Are you telling me that my smile is yellow?” 

Roger huffed and chuckled,

“No, you prick. I’m telling you that your smile is warm, like a ray of sunshine,” 

“Aw, Roger’s going soft,” John teased. 

“Hey,” Roger said in mock offence, hands on his hips, “I  _ am  _ soft. For you guys,” He amended, “Not for anyone else,” 

Freddie threw his arms around him and looped the scarf around his neck, pulling the blond close, 

“It’s beautiful, sunshine. Thank you,” Freddie pressed their lips together quickly before pulling away. 

“Who’s next?” Roger asked. 

Brian and John exchanged glances before Brian volunteered. He picked John’s first and handed it to the bassist. Curiously, John tore at the wrapping to reveal a picture frame. Inside the frame was a photograph Brian took of his bass. The lighting seemed to be pouring onto it - displaying all the beautiful details of the instrument as it sat on a stand in the studio. At least, in what John assumed was the studio. The details of the room were out of focus and in the darkness, making it clear that the bass was the masterpiece of the photograph. John’s breath caught in his throat,

“Did you take this, Bri?”

Brian nodded, some stray curls falling into his face,

“Yep,”

“How the hell did you manage this? It’s beautiful,” 

Brian smiled his boyish crooked smile,

“I’m really happy that you like it,” 

John pulled him in for a kiss, fisting his fingers in Brian’s hair. 

“Thank you so much, babe.” He gave the tip of Brian’s nose a kiss before pulling away. 

“Me next,” Freddie said, excitedly, “I don’t want to go last again,” 

Brian chuckled and handed Freddie the gift he had made for him. Freddie’s photograph was similar to John’s except that the focus for his shot was the grand piano Freddie had found in the music department an unofficially adopted as his own. Until he could actually get one of his own. 

“I couldn’t exactly get a picture of your voice,” Brian explained awkwardly. 

But his awkwardness soon melted away when Freddie flashed him a bright smile,

“It’s brilliant, Brimi. I love it,” Freddie peppered kisses all over Brian’s cheek to emphasize his approval. “Thank you, darling,” 

Brian grinned and tucked some curls behind his ear. Beside Freddie, Roger was practically bouncing with excitement as Brian reached over to give him his present. 

The wrapping paper revealed another similarly styled photo, this one of Roger’s drum kit. The lighting shone down on the cymbals, basking the kit in a golden light while everything else in the shot was dimmed in the darkness. 

“Holy shit,” Roger murmured, a smile plastered on his face. “I can’t believe you took this, it’s gorgeous.”

Brian let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding,

“I’m just so glad you all like them,” 

“We love them, Bri. You’re so talented,” Roger gushed. He reached his arms out to Brian, over Freddie, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Thank you, love,” 

When Roger released him, they all turned to John. 

“Well now I feel kinda shitty about what I have for you all,” John said, but nonetheless he handed the three boys their gifts at the same time. “It’s the same thing for all of you,” John said sheepishly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, “So you guys can open it at the same time.”

The other boys exchanged eager looks as they tore the wrapping paper from the small bundle. John kept on with his nervous rambling,

“I don’t have any other talents like you guys do so I had to, uh, improvise, I guess.” 

Freddie was the first to tear through the paper and take the little booklet out. John cringed a little when he saw it. He had to make it on his own, taking little rectangles of different coloured paper and stapled them all together along one edge to resemble a small notebook the boys could flip through. On each of the sheets there was a coupon of sorts - favours that the boys could cash in when they wanted. John had made sure to include a range of them and he had tailored them to each of his boyfriends. Freddie giggled as he flipped through it, 

“Oh, this one’s my favourite one!” He exclaimed, landing on a yellow sheet. Freddie read John’s scribbled handwriting out loud, “ _ Will cuddle you for the duration of one movie without making a fuss about always being the big spoon _ . You know me so well, darling,” 

Roger pipped up next, having landed on a blue sheet, “ _ Will do your chores for you for one day _ .” Mischief danced in his blue eyes as he looked up at John, “Does that include a sexy little maid outfit too, or?” 

John stuck his tongue out and threw a ball of crumpled wrapping paper at him. It bounced off Roger’s shoulder, 

“Don’t push it,” 

Between them Brian laughed, and waved off the other three’s questioning eyes,

“Sorry, I think I just found my favourite one,” Another giggle escaped him, “ _ Will be on your side for one argument - even if you’re wrong so choose wisely _ ,” 

“Did I get that one too?” Roger asked, furiously flipping through his notebook. 

“Do you guys really like them?” John asked, “Sorry I couldn’t get you anything, you know, real,” 

“Nonsense,” Freddie said. 

The rest of his sentence was interrupted by Roger launching himself over Freddie and Brian and onto John - knocking their youngest back onto the floor. Roger kissed every part of John’s face that he could reach, his legs squirming over Brian’s lap. 

“Don’t be an idiot, Deaks. These are perfect, they’re so special,” 

Brian and Freddie were just as quick to agree as they were to submit to the temptation of piling on top of Roger. John and Roger squealed beneath them as the three of them tried to get their lips onto John, anywhere they could reach. 

“Happy Christmas, my darlings,” Freddie told them, dodging Roger’s elbow. 

A chorus of  _ Happy Christmas _ , echoed through the sitting room as the boys basked in their presents, and in each other. 


End file.
